De la difficile conciliation du dialogue et du sexe animal
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Patmol était joueur, du type à tout porter à la bouche. Lily aurait dit qu'un obscur Moldu allemand l'aurait analysé comme n'ayant pas dépassé le stade oral mais qui en avait quelque chose à faire ? Au fond ? Ça arrangeait plutôt Lunard en fait, le stade oral. Ça l'arrangeait parce que la langue de Patmol était chaude contre son cou.


**De la difficile conciliation du dialogue et du sexe animal**

Patmol était joueur, du type à tout porter à la bouche. Lily aurait dit qu'un obscur Moldu allemand l'aurait analysé comme n'ayant pas dépassé le stade oral mais qui en avait quelque chose à faire ? Au fond ? Ça arrangeait plutôt Lunard en fait, le stade oral. Ça l'arrangeait parce que la langue de Patmol était chaude contre son cou. Pas celle de Patmol le chien, celle de Patmol le garçon même si, dans ces circonstances, le garçon n'était guère plus loquace que le chien et faisait parler son corps. Il mordillait le cou de Lunard, à la base, posait ses lèvres sur les os des clavicules, remontait à la langue et pinçait l'oreille entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas méchant. Patmol était délicat. Il haletait vite, presque plus que Lunard alors que Lunard, encore, ne lui faisait rien. Lunard se laissait faire et en soi, se laisser faire était était une initiative pour Lunard. Il ne se laissait pas facilement approcher.

Il avait fallu six ans de tensions et une nuit de pleine lune pour que ça arrive, alors que James n'était pas là, étroitement surveillé en retenue. Trop étroitement, même pour eux. Queudver les avait vus, par contre, dans la cabane hurlante mais il s'était esquivé... ou alors il avait observé ? Qui pouvait dire ? Il n'en avait pas parlé. Pas que Lunard sache.

C'était trop bon même si ce n'était pas bien et Lunard se forçait à ne pas y penser. Il était humain, nu, tremblant, et Patmol le chien était d'abord venu gentiment lécher ses blessures. Il saignait aussi mais sans Cornedrue, il avait dû y aller plus fort avant d'abandonner et de laisser Lunard se blesser tout seul. Lunard saignait fort. Patmol l'avait léché et, trop épuisé pour le repousser, il l'avait laissé faire, il avait aussi laissé faire Patmol le garçon. Il l'avait laissé lécher là où il n'était pas blessé. Il l'avait laissé lécher son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, son pubis et là.

Il l'avait laissé lécher là jusqu'au bout. Et Patmol, quand ils avaient pu se retrouver seuls après ces nuits là, l'avait fait plusieurs fois, sans rien dire, comme ça. C'était comme un rituel bizarre de purification. Il n'avalait pas, il recrachait très vite, mais il léchait après, même si ça ne faisait plus rien ou même si, à ce moment-là, ça faisait mal.

Un jour, Lunard avait fini par en parler à Patmol, il lui avait dit « arrête, ça me fait mal. »

Et c'était comme s'il avait brisé un enchantement. Comme si poser simplement un mot sur ce qui se passait avait rendu la situation à la fois plus réelle et moins malsaine.

Patmol avait fixé Lunard d'un air interdit. Lunard avait eu très peur sans savoir de quoi. Il avait sans doute eu peur que ça s'arrête.

« Bah fallait le dire, lui avait répondu Patmol après un de ses rires aboiements, t'as d'autres doléances dans le genre ?

\- Je... fais attention à tes cheveux aussi parce qu'ils me font un peu mal.

\- Ok... Quoi d'autre, avait dit Patmol en levant ses bras pour mettre ses cheveux en arrière. »

Lunard l'avait fixé un moment.

« Quoi ? avait répété Patmol.

\- Rien, avait répondu Lunard en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu es subjugué par ma beauté, c'est ça ? avait demandé Patmol en affectant une pause féminine. »

Lunard n'avait pas répondu et Patmol avait souri en comprenant que c'était le cas. Il était beau, il le savait mais Lunard n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y était sensible. Il avait des yeux gris fascinants mais il fermait les siens quand Patmol guettait ses réactions d'en bas, c'était trop gênant.

Parler, ça avait été le début d'autre chose. Ils y avaient fait allusion... juste allusion parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment Queudver et Cornedrue le prendraient. Ca avait son existence, ça se passait, ce truc bizarre. Ils avaient commencé à faire un peu autre chose dans leurs « moments ». A s'embrasser comme un couple normal, même après, alors que Patmol avait encore son goût sur les lèvres. Lunard l'intellectualisait évidemment, il se demandait ce qui se passait, si c'était normal, si c'était mauvais, si c'était mal. Patmol lui avait dit que c'était mal mais qu'on s'en fichait parce qu'à leur stade, c'était pas un petit écart de ce genre qui ferait la différence. Ils se comprenaient, ils s'aimaient bien. Plus que bien mais il avait juste dit « bien ». Patmol n'était pas sentimental. Lunard avait un peu de mal avec ça mais même s'ils parlaient plus qu'avant, ils ne se disaient pas tout et ils ne se comprenaient pas tant que ça.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Lunard aurait souhaité que ça s'arrête.

Leur relation était devenu autre chose, dans tous les sens du terme. Une autre chose qui amenait à cet instant là alors que Lunard se laissait faire une fois de plus mais que Patmol, derrière lui, poussait doucement son dos en avant du plat de la main. Lunard, docile, se retrouva à quatre pattes, Patmol le força à se pencher encore, pressé contre lui, il embrassa sa nuque et chuchota à son oreille avant de la mordre encore :

« J'ai besoin que tu te penches plus, je voudrais essayer un truc. »

Lunard avait envie de demander quoi mais sourdement, il devinait quoi et il était terrifié à l'idée de verbaliser ça. C'était vraiment trop bizarre et la perspective l'excitait étrangement. Patmol avait déjà tenté des incursions là. Il s'y était bizarrement intéressé les dernières fois. Il y avait mis un doigt, deux doigts... Puis ça avait fait mal et Lunard lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Cette fois, quand il y alla, ça glissait mieux et c'était froid.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Une recette dans un bouquin que j'ai piqué dans la réserve. Je me demande ce qu'un truc pareil foutait à Poudlard, chuchota Patmol en se penchant à l'oreille de Lunard.

\- Faut croire qu'ils savaient s'amus... »

Lunard s'interrompit. Patmol avait touché quelque chose qui l'avait fait soupirer malgré lui. Il sentit le sourire de Patmol qui lui embrassa la joue avant de le toucher de nouveau. Lunard gémit et s'excusa aussitôt.

« Bon sang, t'excuse pas, grommela Patmol, je voudrais t'entendre faire ce bruit là tout le temps.

\- Attends... ça me fait bizarre, maugréa Lunard.

\- Tu veux pas ?

\- Je veux pas quoi ? Que tu... me...

\- Éventuellement que je te la mette aussi. »

Lunard s'écarta un peu. Les doigts de Patmol en sortant de son... Ça fit un bruit mortifiant. Patmol ne fit pas de remarque mais Lunard se redressa aussitôt et se détourna pour échapper à son regard. Ils se trouvaient dans un des innombrables placards inusités de Poudlard. Ils avaient aménagé celui-là avec une espèce de matelas récupéré dans la salle sur demande qui était, à force, devenu une cachette trop évidente. Patmol avait la carte avec lui mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas et il savait que Cornedrue se poserait plus de question avec la salle sur demande à laquelle il ne pourrait pas accéder s'il cherchait à les rejoindre qu'avec le placard qui les forcerait à se rhabiller fissa mais pour lequel il serait plus aisé d'inventer une excuse.

Mais ce n'était pas la question en l'occurrence. La question c'était : est-ce que Lunard voulait que Patmol la mette.

Depuis le début, Patmol s'était toujours occupé de Lunard et Lunard n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Peut-être était-ce un juste retour des choses ?

Et peut-être qu'il se forçait. Pourtant Patmol tenait à ce qu'il ne se force pas. Lunard décida de réfléchir en ces termes : avait-il envie que Patmol lui fasse ça ?

C'était tout de même terriblement mortifiant.

« Si tu veux, on fait comme d'habitude ou même rien, dit Patmol.

\- Non, dit Lunard avec fermeté, je... »

Il repensa à la sensation quand Patmol touchait le... truc. C'était tellement étrange. Et il en avait néanmoins encore envie. Il se pencha vers Patmol et l'embrassa longuement avant de reprendre position. Il n'avait jamais pris de telles initiatives et Patmol, les yeux mi-clos, les joues sombres, le regarda d'un air ébahi quand il eut fini. Puis il rit avant de reprendre doucement ce qu'il avait commencé. Au début, les sentiments de plaisir, presque agressifs, presque forcés, étaient difficilement soutenables si on le mettait en parallèle de ces doigts qui l'écartaient doucement, mais quand Patmol s'aida de sa langue, Lunard, d'abord incroyablement gêné, s'oublia enfin. Il fermait les yeux et il savait que Patmol ne pouvait voir son visage, juste l'entendre. C'était préférable en l'occurrence. La situation était intime mais ç'aurait été pire de confronter ces yeux gris inquisiteurs. C'est lorsqu'il se sentit vraiment bien que Patmol voulut passer à autre chose. Lunard se sentait mou. Vraiment bizarrement détendu. Il agrippa une main de Sirius lorsqu'il la posa à plat sur son buste et il la porta à ses lèvres et Sirius frissonna et Remus réalisa seulement à présent l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Sirius embrassa le creux de son dos et ramena sa main sur la hanche de Remus.

« Est-ce que je p...

\- Vas-y. »

Ça ne faisait pas mal, maintenant, mais c'était vraiment une étrange sensation. Ça tirait un peu mais vraiment pas autant qu'une transformation. Ça n'avait en tous cas rien de naturel ou d'évident. La main de Sirius tremblait sur sa hanche. Il mit quelques instants à bouger. Sirius était crispé mais dans le bon sens quelque part. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et quand il commença à pousser des espèces de... de grognements ? C'était troublant. Remus n'avait jamais entendu Sirius comme ça. Il avait vu sa respiration s'accélérer, il avait senti son excitation au cours d'étreintes mais jamais... comme ça. Ça lui plaisait de savoir que c'était à cause de lui. Il savait que Sirius en avait dit plus qu'il n'en avait fait avec les filles alors peut-être... peut-être même qu'il était le premier. Il était tellement concentré sur Sirius que Remus s'en oubliait lui-même mais après un peu de temps, il recommença à éprouver cette irritation merveilleuse comme avec ses doigts. Il commença aussi à gémir sans s'en rendre compte. Sirius enserra son buste et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur l'épaule, puis, Remus tourna son visage vers lui et ils se heurtèrent des lèvres, des langues, des dents, se mordirent sans pitié alors que Sirius poursuivait et même accélérait ses mouvements, Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Sirius le repoussa presque violemment mais en gardant sa main agrippée sur lui. Il ne contrôlait plus et ses cris prenaient des accents plus aiguës, plus vulnérables. Remus le sentit partir et trembler. Il crut partir lui-même tout de suite après alors que Sirius mordait son épaule en giclant mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était fort mais rien ne sortit. L'odeur était abjecte. Les bruits n'en parlons pas. Sirius embrassa son cou en se retirant. Les jambes de Remus flanchaient. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Sirius rire, puis ses mains sur son corps, puis son souffle sur son visage, puis ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu fatigues Lun... Remus.

\- Mmh.

\- Faudra pas qu'on tarde trop... »

Oui... Il ne fallait pas trop tarder mais en attendant, ils s'embrassèrent mollement et s'endormirent les jambes et les doigts entremêlés, front contre front.

* * *

 **Note aux éventuels lecteurs :** C'est genre mon premier vrai smut que avec des personnages HP alors que j'écris depuis 10 ans dans cet univers-là. Ouhlàlà j'ai envie de dire. Je pense que c'est plus cliché que ce que j'écris d'habitude en terme d'actions et de relations mais les clichés existent pour une raison. Je voulais juste jouer avec le côté ludique et animal des maraudeurs qui laisserait progressivement place à quelque chose de plus adulte et verbal (d'où le titre ahah) J'espère que ça vous aura plus en tous les cas ! A la revoyure !


End file.
